


The Brightness of Your Eyes (Would Shame the Entire Galaxy)

by highwaytothe7hells



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, KaraMel, Post 3x09, Romance, Time Travel, Two-Shot, fake marriage theory, smut (sort of), speculation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytothe7hells/pseuds/highwaytothe7hells
Summary: After waking up from her coma, the last thing Kara wanted was having to deal with Mon-El and the heartbreak he caused her. But when he knocked on her door that night, little did she know he was bringing the cure for her broken heart.(Sorry for the cheesy summary! lol)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! It's been a while since the last time I published a fic! I missed writing, but I had zero time! I've been super busy with work lately, but in the past few weeks I did find some time to write this one!! This two-shot is a result of weeks of speculation with my amazing fellow Karamel shippers from Tumblr (y'all know who you are! <3). I gathered a few ideas from our discussions and added some ideas of my own. After the latest trailer came out I did change my mind about a lot of things, but I decided not to write those changes into this fic. I still think the marriage is fake though, and I tried to come up with a proper explanation for the lie, and I also tried to explain why Mon-El and Saturn Girl didn't help Supergirl on 3x09. I hope you guys enjoy it!! :D

_"I'm so sorry, Kara... I shouldn't have lied to you, I should have known better. I can't lose you again... Please come back to me. Please, wake up."_

Those words kept coming back to Kara's mind ever since the moment she woke up from her coma, but she had no idea what they meant. It was as if she had heard Mon-El's voice inside her head when she was unconscious, but those words didn't make any sense. It had probably been just a dream, her mind playing tricks on her in a very cruel way.

What really mattered right now though was that she was finally healed and could finally go home. She was finally away from the Legion ship, and away from the DEO, and away from all that mess... at least for now. And the relief she felt when she stepped inside her apartment was overwhelming. She had spent her last hour at the DEO dodging both Mon-El and Imra, who seemed to be trying once again to talk to her about their situation. As if they hadn't hurt her enough the other times.

Luckily, when she was still recovering on the med bay, there was always someone at her side. Alex, Winn, J'onn, M'yrnn. She had noticed how Mon-El was always around — he was even the first person she saw when she got out of the coma — so she asked them not to let him, or Imra, alone with her, and they respected her wishes, doing as she asked.

Now, after leaving the DEO and coming home as fast as she could, she was curled up on her couch, trying to watch a movie but failing to pay any attention to it. The lump on her throat wouldn't go away.

She was trying not to cry, but it was becoming harder and harder. And the fact that now she knew the real reason why Mon-El had came back to the 21st century with the Legion made things even worse. Now she not only had to deal with a massive heartbreak, but also she had to deal with the knowledge that she might die on Reign's hands in the near future.

Releasing a shaky breath, she got up from the couch and walked lazily towards her fridge to get some ice cream. When she was about to open it, there was a knock on her door.

_Alex! Thank Rao!_

Her spirits lifted a little bit. She had asked Alex to come over, but her sister had said she still had lots of things to take care of at the DEO and wouldn't be able to leave any time soon. She must have managed to get everything under control already then.

Kara hopped to the door, briefly wondering why Alex had knocked instead of just coming in like she always did.

When she opened the door, she found out why. It wasn't her sister.

Mon-El was standing in front of her, both hands inside his pockets.

Kara's heart sank inside her chest and she just sighed.

"What are you doing here, Mon-El?" she asked, feeling emotionally tired.

"I just... I need to talk to you," he answered hesitantly, noticing her not very good mood. He was nervous, _extremely_ nervous. He had tried to talk to her at the DEO, but she kept running away from him and Imra. But he couldn't just let it go, not this time. He desperately wanted her to listen to what he had to say. Of course he wouldn't force her to if she told him to go away, but he needed to give it another try before giving up for now.

Kara just sighed again, looking defeated, and turned around, walking back inside her loft, not even caring to close the door.

"May I... uh... May I come in?" he asked sheepishly.

"Whatever," she answered, trying to sound harsh, but she just sounded broken.

Mon-El followed her inside, closing the door behind him. He was so nervous he was nearly shaking.

"Kara, I..."

She turned around to look at him, and he was taken aback by the look on her face. There were tears in her eyes, and she looked so, _so_ sad that his heart hurt.

"Why? Why you keep doing this to me? Why can't you and your  _wife_ just leave me alone??"

"Kara-"

"Why do you keep trying to talk to me? Can't you see I'd rather not to talk to you, or see you at all???"

She finally released the tears she had been holding back since she left the DEO, but she didn't even care at this point. She was tired of him twisting the knife inside her heart at every chance, she was tired of seeing him with Imra all the time, she was tired of seeing the man that once said he loved her with everything that he had caring so little about her feelings. She was tired of hearing his apologetic explanations, she was tired of seeing only pity in his eyes and she was tired of feeling so miserable every time she talked to him. She was just... _tired_.

"Kara, I'm so sorry... I should have known better than to hurt you like this, I'm so, so sorry... Please, listen-"

"I don't care if you're sorry or not! It doesn't change the fact that I spent seven months in hell, fearing for your life, dreaming about you coming back to me only to have a nightmare afterwards about losing you all over again! And now you're actually here, alive, safe, but then I look at you and it hurts so much, because I don't know you anymore!" she cried, nearly stammering through her sobs. "I look at you, and I try to find _my_ Mon-El, the man I love, the man that used to love me too, but I can't find him, because he's long gone."

"No, Kara, I'm still here. I'm here," he breathed, barely finding his voice through his own tears.

"No, you're not. You moved on, you forgot about me. You said you would always keep me in your heart, and you didn't. I know it's been seven years for you and you thought you'd never see me again, but it doesn't change the fact that you did forget about me, while my love for you is still here and I don't know what to do with it. And it hurts like hell!"

Her heart still hurt, but she was relieved for finally letting out everything she had been holding back since his return.

"Kara, please listen to me. Please. I need you to listen to what I have to say, I have a lot of things to explain to you, and I know you still might not forgive me, but I need to explain..."

"Explain what?"

Mon-El took a deep breath — the first of many that night.

"Everything."

She swallowed hard and, after debating with herself for a moment, she nodded. If she just let him say whatever he wanted to say already, maybe he would leave her alone for good afterwards.

"Okay. I'll listen."

Mon-El closed his eyes for a moment before speaking.

"Kara, I made a mistake, a _huge_ mistake, and you almost died because of it."

Kara frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"You weren't supposed to almost die in your first fight against Reign."

Kara furrowed her brows, trying to understand what he was saying.

"What? What do you mean?"

"That's why we weren't there to help you, Kara. We thought you would deal with her just fine. We _knew_ you would deal with her just fine. Except you didn't, and I can't help thinking it was my fault."

Kara furrowed her brows even further. That didn't make any sense.

"How is all of this even possible? And how could it possibly be your fault?"

"Can we... Can we sit?"

Kara realized something serious was going on. She started getting nervous, and just nodded, sitting on the couch.

Mon-El followed suit, sitting in front of her, but keeping his distance.

"When I arrived in the 31st century and learned about what had happened to you, all I could think of was to find a way to come back to you and save you. I spent seven years training, and gathering the Legion and building the ship so we could travel back in time and help you defeat Reign, and they all agreed to help me because the 31st century is surrounded by darkness, and everything started when Reign killed you. Other world killers appeared in the years that followed, and many heroes tried to defeat them in the coming centuries, and in the 31st century we're still fighting. I managed to find all the records about Reign and learned everything about all the fights you had. You didn't survive the last one..."

"Yeah, I already know that."

"But in the very first one you handled her just fine. You matched her, Kara, blow by blow. The first time we came we weren't even here for your first battle because we already knew the outcome, and we thought this time would be the same and-"

"Wait, what are you saying? What do you mean  _the first time you came_?"

"We tried to save you before..."

Kara's eyes widened. Had she heard right?

"What? How? I don't understand..."

"The first time we traveled back in time, we arrived shortly before your second fight with Reign. We helped you, and you nearly defeated her, but she fled the battlefield. She got a lot stronger after that, and each time you fought with her things became more and more difficult... And in the last fight, I... In the last fight things went terribly wrong, and... we couldn't save you," he said, his voice faltering. 

He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, doing his best not to cry. It was too painful to relive all those awful memories.

Kara watched him intently through silent tears, her heart tight inside her chest. Knowing in advance everything that had happened to her, everything that could still happen, was something she never thought she would ever experience. She knew that Barry and Iris had gone through something similar, but she never thought she would experience something like that herself. It was surreal.

Mon-El continued.

"We decided to give it another try. We had to. _I had to_. We decided to travel back to a much earlier point in time though, but then our ship was attacked by a fifth dimension being. You know, like Mxyzptlk."

"Yeah, I remember him."

"But this one was way more dangerous than Mxy. He had sided with Reign. He sent our ship 12,000 years back and damaged our engines in the process, and we couldn't find our way back. Our only chance was to go into cryosleep and set the ship to wake us up in the right time. And that would be 30 years ago."

"30 years ago?"

"Yes, that's when Reign's ship landed on Earth."

"I thought she had landed at the same time as Kal-El."

"She would have, since they left Krypton at the same time, but, just like your pod, and mine as well, her pod got knocked off course. We don't know exactly what happened to it, but she only landed on Earth 5 years later. We thought it would be better to deal with her when she was still a baby, maybe send her to the Phantom Zone, or to the Well of Stars, or put her on cryosleep until the 31st century and then use our technology to reprogram her mind, _anything_. But something happened and we missed the timing. The ship didn't wake us up when it was supposed to. We still don't know what happened. Maybe the malfunction did that, or something else prevented the ship from waking us up on the right time. Instead, it only did after the vibrations from the Betahedron explosion hit the ship."

Kara just stared at him, completely at loss for words. Her mind was racing, trying to process everything Mon-El was telling her.

"I thought the ship had woken me up on the right time, 30 years ago, but then you showed up with J'onn and Winn... I wasn't expecting to see you at all. And then I realized we had missed the timing badly, _very badly_ , and suddenly everything that had happened rushed back to my mind. And when you said it had been seven months since the day I left, I realized it was almost around the time of Reign's first attack. We were already running out of time."

"But... Why didn't you tell us that right away?"

"I couldn't... Reign hadn't appeared yet, and I didn't even know you guys would believe me or not. Also, I was still so confused, and I wasn't thinking clearly. I actually wanted to tell you everything at the med bay, but you didn't let me, you urged me to rest. And when I recovered I realized I needed the others. I couldn't think straight, I didn't have a plan, I hadn't anticipated meeting you on those circumstances. I needed the others... And, most of all, I needed Imra."

Kara winced at that, and looked down at her hands.

Mon-El's eyes softened at her reaction, and his heart started to race. That was it. He had to tell her the truth.

"You know, my emotions weren't letting me see things clearly. Every time I looked at you, all the pain of seeing you dying went back in full force. I saw you dying, Kara," he paused for a moment and looked deeply into her eyes. "I saw the woman I love with all my heart die right in front of me."

Kara's eyes widened. Was she imagining things or...? Had he just said he loved her? With all his heart? One part of her felt elated to hear him say that, but the other part...

_This is wrong, this is so wrong..._

"Please, Mon-El... Just stop! You shouldn't be saying those things to me, you're a married man now!"

She stood up and walked to the window, turning away from him. She was confused, and mad at the same time, and she was really tempted to just fly out the window and leave him alone.

"It's not like that, Kara..."

"Then explain to me, Mon-El, because I'm really lost here," she nearly bellowed, turning to look at him again. "You spent seven years in the future and came back married to someone else, and now you're saying you love me with all your heart? Is that some kind of joke?"

"No, Kara, it's not a joke."

"Then what is it??"

"See... Imra is a very powerful telepath, and she not only can read minds, but she can also manipulate feelings and thoughts. My emotions weren't letting me think straight, so I asked her to tone them down a bit. I asked her to suppress my feelings for you, temporarily, so I could think properly and work on a way to save you, and to keep me from doing stupid things due to my emotions. And I also asked her to... Uh..."

"What? What did you ask her to??" Kara was growing impatient.

"I asked her... to pretend to be my wife."

 

_**To be continued...** _


	2. Chapter 2

Kara's mind was spinning, her heart was racing, and she was struggling between hope and anger.

"You asked her... _to pretend to be your wife_?" she asked, trying to think of a scenario where this would make sense, but failing.

"Yes," Mon-El answered, his voice full of guilt.

"But WHY??? Do you have any idea of how much you hurt me? Do you have any idea of how much I hated you for that?"

"But that's exactly what I wanted, Kara," he said, looking at her with sad eyes.

Kara was taken aback, confusion written all over her face.

"Did you want me... _to hate you_?"

"Yes..."

"Why??" she demanded.

Mon-El sighed shakily.

"The first time I traveled back in time, we got back together almost as soon as I arrived from the 31st century."

Kara's heart almost stopped. She frowned and slowly made her way back to the couch and sat down again.

"Did we?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes," he nodded, a hint of a smile on his lips, but it was a sad smile.

Kara's features softened at the tone of his voice and the sadness in his eyes.

"And what happened?"

"We were together, and Reign learned about our relationship, and she used it to her advantage. Kara, you died because of _me_."

"Wha-... What? What are you saying??"

"You sacrificed yourself to save me. I came back to help you defeat Reign, but I ended up becoming the reason why you died that time around," he explained, while tears started rolling down his face. "And you died in my arms," his voice trailed off, unable to hold back his tears.

Kara brought both hands to her mouth, completely astonished, but her attention quickly turned to Mon-El. Her heart broke into a million pieces at the sight of him crying his heart out because of her death, and she couldn't help but closing the space between them and pulling him into her arms. He embraced her tight as she caressed his hair, soothing him, although she was crying too at this point.

After a few minutes, Mon-El pulled away slowly from the embrace and looked at her, his eyes still glassy with tears.

"That's why I needed you to hate me. I thought that, if you hated me, you wouldn't sacrifice yourself for me. I couldn't risk that to happen again. But my plan backfired. It backfired _really badly_. Like I said before, you were not supposed to almost die in your first fight against Reign. In both previous timelines, when you dealt with her the first time, you managed to stand your ground, even though you were still suffering for not knowing what had happened to me... But this time you almost died, and I can't help thinking it was my fault. I tricked you into thinking I didn't love you anymore, so you wouldn't die for me, but I caused you so much pain this time around that you couldn't fully concentrate in your fight... I know that you saw Imra and I training right before your fight. I know exactly how hurt you were, because Imra sensed your pain clearly and she told me about it. But I never thought it would affect the outcome of the fight in such a drastic way. It was my fault, and I'm so sorry for that, Kara... I'm so, _so_ sorry..."

Mon-El looked down, unable to hold her gaze, but in the next second he felt her soft hand on his face, and he looked back at her. She had moved closer to him, and for a second he forgot how to breathe. She brushed a tear with her thumb.

"But how could you have known? You were just trying to protect me," she reasoned.

"You don't hate me for what I did?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Of course I don't! What you did... Well, I kinda did the same to you, remember? With Mxy."

"It was not the same..."

"Yes, it was. I lied to you, I told you I would marry him, and I did it to protect you. I knew what he was capable of, and I was so scared... I wanted to protect you from him, and the only idea I could think of on that moment was breaking your heart so you would let me go."

"But you succeeded, Kara. You handled him in your way, you sent him back to his dimension. And what did I do? I almost killed you and I hate myself for that."

"Please don't. Don't do this to yourself. You didn't know... There was no way you could have known, Mon-El..."

"I wish I had done things differently..."

"Please, don't torture yourself. If you had done things differently, maybe other things would have gone wrong. We'll never know. I don't know much about time-travel, but I do know it's a tricky thing."

They both went silent for a moment. There was so much to process, so much to take in for both of them.

"I can't even begin to imagine what you've gone through," Kara spoke after a few minutes, her voice calm, despite everything she had just learned. "I'm just glad you're here now. And I'm really happy you're not married," she admitted.

"I would never marry anyone else, Kara. You're the only one for me. You'll always be."

The look in his eyes were full of love, and Kara felt butterflies in her stomach. She had missed this feeling so much she couldn't even believe she was feeling it again. She smiled shyly, and they stared at each other for what felt like ages, until Mon-El looked down, trying to hide a small smirk that was forming on his lips. Then he looked back at her.

"Are you sure you don't hate me though?" he asked, teasingly.

"Of course I don't," she reassured him.

"I'm pretty sure I heard you saying you hated me for marrying someone else..."

"I didn't say that," she denied.

"You literally said you hated me," he insisted, still teasing her.

"No, I didn't!"

"Two seconds ago you-"

"Okay, okay, fine! I said I hated you!" she rolled her eyes, laughing. "But I didn't really mean it," she confessed, a timid smile on her lips. She paused for a moment before speaking again. "You know, I... I think I will need some time to process all of that..."

"Of course, of course," Mon-El agreed, immediately getting the message. He was genuinely okay with her decision. He definitely could use some time too, even though his heart was aching to be with her. 

"There's _a lot_ to process..."

"Yeah, I know... I have a lot to process too myself, after being away for seven years," he said, staring at her at first, but then looking away when he felt he was about to lose himself into her eyes. "I'm really sorry, Kara, for all this mess."

"That's okay."

"Will you forgive me some day?"

"Forgive you for what? For founding the Legion in my honor and doing the possible and the impossible to find a way do travel back in time to save my life?" she asked, half-smiling.

"For lying to you. I had promised I would never lie to you again, and I did."

"You did it to protect me, I understand that. But, you know, that still doesn't stop me from dropping a mountain on you..." she said nonchalantly.

"Oh gosh, okay, I accept my punishment," he laughed, and she laughed too. "But, seriously though, I was wrong to keep the truth from you. I should have let you know since the beginning, so we could work together on a solution. It's your life after all."

"Well, I'm aware of everything now. We'll go through this together. And we'll change the future. Together."

"Okay," he nodded.

They fell silent again for another moment, and Kara could feel the tension start to grow between them. She wanted to kiss him so badly, and she could feel he wanted too. She caught herself staring at his lips more than once, and she caught him doing the same too a couple times. But she didn't want to rush into anything. She had suffered so much, she needed some time to heal. But at the same time...

"I, uh... I better go now," Mon-El spoke, interrupting her thoughts. 

She just nodded, not really wanting him to leave.

He got to his feet, followed by her, and started to make his way to the door, until his eye caught sight of a box that was lying on the table. It was open, and he immediately recognized its content: on top there was his copy of _Romeo and Juliet_.

He walked over to the table, took the book in his hands and examined the other objects inside the box.

"You kept my belongings..." he breathed, feeling emotional.

"I did," she nodded. "Until a few weeks ago they were all exactly where you had left them, but when you came back with a... with a _wife_... I decided to box everything up. I still didn't know what to do with them though..."

He took a closer look at his belongings, each one of them bringing lots of memories from such a long time ago. They were reminders of the happiest days of his life.

The emotions on his face were so clear that Kara could read them easily, and they matched her own. She watched him intently, unable to look away while he relived in his mind all the happy moments those objects brought him.

At last, Mon-El turned his attention to _Romeo and Juliet_. He opened the book and leafed through the pages slowly, until he found one of the passages he had underlined, a passage that reminded him of Kara.

Kara noticed the page he was staring at and smiled.

_The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars._

"I read all your notes one night. They made me smile, even though my heart was broken. And this one was just... the sweetest."

He smiled back at her.

"It's true though," he reaffirmed, his eyes on hers. "And after all those years traveling through the stars, I realized that not only the brightness of your cheek would shame those stars, but the brightness of your eyes would shame the entire galaxy."

Kara felt a pleasant warm feeling burning in her chest, and the butterflies in her stomach came back in full force. She had missed this so much, and now Mon-El was right in front of her, and she could see it in his eyes that his love for her remained the same, just like her love for him.

"I... Uh... I should go now..." he said, realizing he couldn't stay any longer. He didn't really want to leave, but he had to. Kara needed time, and he would give her all the time she needed, no matter how long that would be.

"No, wait... Don't go yet. Please," she breathed, getting closer to him. She took a hand to his face and touched it lightly.

"Kara, please... You said you needed time, and I respect that, but..." he closed his eyes and sighed, losing his train of thought when she started caressing his face, running her fingers tenderly through his beard. His heartbeat was so frantic that he was sure she could hear it. "Kara, you need to let me go... now..."

"I don't think I can... I know I said I needed time, but..." she whispered, her hand still on the side of his face, gently caressing his cheek with her thumb. Her gaze then dropped to his lips for a few seconds before meeting his eyes again.

Mon-El felt the last threads of his self-control slip out of his grasp, and next thing he knew, Kara's arms were around his neck, his arms were tight around her waist, and their lips were molded together in a kiss so deep that he felt her melt into his arms. The kiss became more and more passionate, and they nearly lost their balance, bumping into the table and almost knocking off the box with his belongings.

Mon-El lifted Kara and placed her on the edge of table and she immediately wrapped her legs around his hips, bringing his body as close as possible, while their mouths devoured each other. 

When the need for air finally made them break the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers as they caught their breaths, staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I missed this so much... I missed you so much..." she confessed breathlessly.

"I missed you too, you have no idea... It killed me having to lie to you, having to hurt you, when all I wanted was to hold you in my arms again, and kiss you again, and make love to you again, and-"

Kara silenced him with another passionate kiss while tightening the grip of her legs around his hips, which caused both of them to moan in unison through the kiss. She shuddered when she realized how aroused he already was, and she deepened the kiss even more, curling her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck.

His hands moved down to her backside and pulled her even closer to him, if that was even possible, and he rocked his hips against her slowly, which made her gasp, breaking the kiss.

"Take me to my bed. Our bed," she whispered.

" _Our_ bed?" he asked, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Yes, _our_ bed," she nodded, smiling back at him.

He kissed her once more before lifting her from the table and carrying her to the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Kara woke up to the sound of birds outside her window. She opened her eyes lazily and smiled when she felt the warmth of Mon-El's body next to her, one of his arms around her as he remained sound asleep. She watched him quietly as flashes of last night played in her mind.

She was feeling so miserable when he knocked on her door last night that he was the last person she wanted to see, but their talk turned out to be everything she didn't know she needed.

She had never experienced so many different feelings in such a short period of time, and the roller-coaster of emotions didn't end until they fell asleep after their lovemaking.

At first she thought she needed time. She had suffered so much that she thought she should take her time to process everything that had happened, everything that might happen in the near future, and also time to know Mon-El again, learn about this new man he had become, learn about everything he had gone through in the past seven years and that helped shape who he was now. But she actually wasn't sure she wanted to wait, especially after seeing him cry his heart out when telling her how she had died in his arms. Mon-El might seem different, but his love for her was undoubtedly the same, as was her love for him. And when she watched him as he went through his old belongings, she could see her Mon-El clearly, and she could tell how much he had missed her.

Her already weak resolve was vanishing by the second, and to see him gushing about the brightness of her eyes in such a sweet and endearing way made her feel weak on her knees, and the need to be with him again overwhelmed her. And if the way he kissed her afterwards and the way he made love to her were any indication, he had been feeling exactly the same way.

When he carried her to the bed, they were both so eager for each other that they were still half-clothed when they made love for the first time that night. As soon as her back hit the mattress, she unbuckled his belt almost in super speed and slid down his pants, along with his boxers, just enough to free his cock, ignoring the fact that he was still wearing his shirt. And Mon-El was just as impatient, just rolling the hem of her sleep shirt up to her waist, sliding his hand under her panties and his fingers into her already unbelievably wet folds, and then simply pulling the fabric aside before entering her, not even caring to take them completely off. (She only got rid of his shirt halfway through their lovemaking, when the need to touch his bare skin while he thrust into her became unbearable, and then he took the opportunity to take her sleep shirt off as well.) He took her breath away with every thrust of his hips, every kiss on her lips and neck, every stroke on her breasts (which later would be taken care of by his starving mouth). She had felt his heart beating wildly against her chest the entire time, and it matched her own heartbeat. They had been so desperate for each other that neither of them lasted long the first time, the orgasm hitting them both like a tidal wave after just a few minutes. But they took their time afterwards, making love slowly, reverently... and properly naked.

Kara suddenly felt Mon-El stir next to her, and she opened her eyes, which she didn't remember closing (she also didn't know how long she had biting her lip...).

"Good morning..."

"More like good afternoon," she grinned.

"Really?"

"U-hum."

"Wow..."

He propped himself up on one elbow and looked at her lovingly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"I'm feeling amazing," she smiled, bringing a hand to touch his face.

"Yeah?" he breathed, leaning down for a kiss.

"Yeah," she grinned before welcoming his lips.

He broke the kiss after a few seconds.

"Me too," he whispered, smiling at her.

Kara took her time stroking his beard, and he grinned.

"Is it just me or you really love my beard?"

She grinned too.

"I really love it."

"Do you want me to keep it?"

"You know, that's a really tough question, because I absolutely love your beard, but I also love your dimples and I can't really see them right now, so I can't really answer this question..."

Mon-El laughed heartily and then laid on his back, pulling Kara on top of him. As his laughter faded, he brought his hand to the side of her face and caressed her cheek, staring at her with utter adoration.

"I love you," he said, and he was immediately rewarded with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

"I love you too," she replied, he eyes shining with happiness.

Mon-El pulled her into a sweet kiss, which he quickly interrupted when he suddenly remembered about something.

"You know, when I was on cryosleep... I think I dreamed about you."

"You did?" she smiled.

"I think I did."

"And how was it?"

"I think I was on Titan... You know, I visited Titan a few times in the 31st century, and the place was so beautiful, and I used to go walk alone in the fields when I was feeling sad, and I always imagined taking you there someday. The view of Saturn in the sky is stunning, I think you'd love it."

Kara raised an eyebrow. _I saw Saturn in the sky in my dream too_...

"And were you there in your dream?"

"Yes. I was walking down the fields, like I used to do there, and then you appeared in front of me. But you didn't see me at first, I was behind you. And then I got closer and-"

"And you touched my hand from behind, and I turned around... And we kissed."

Mon-El's eyes widened.

"Did you have the same dream?"

"I did. Many times, actually," she smiled.

"Wow... How was that even possible?"

"Maybe my mother's necklace is more powerful than I thought. I think it connected our dreams together."

"I remember seeing her in my dream."

"Yeah, she was in mine too. I think we were dreaming the same dream."

"Wow, that's really amazing... But you know what? Now we don't need to rely on dreams anymore."

"Nop, we don't," she said, kissing him again. "I know we can't stay here all day," she spoke, her lips leaving his for a moment, "but let's just stay a little while longer..."

"But it's afternoon already..." he objected, although his actions indicated he didn't want to leave the bed anytime soon: he shifted their positions, rolling Kara on her back and positioning himself between her legs.

"I know," she sighed, wrapping her legs around his hips and crossing her ankles at the small of his back. "But we both have super-hearing, also my cell phone is right here", she pointed to her bedside table. "If they need us they'll let us know. Besides..." she brought both hands to cup his face, "I don't wanna think about anything else right now. I don't wanna think about Reign, I don't wanna think about the future. For now I just want it to be you and me," she murmured, her thumb now stroking lightly his lower lip.

"Okay. Just you and me," he smiled, more than happy to grant her wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, guys!! I wish I had had more time to polish the writing a little bit more though, but I hope y'all enjoyed it anyway! :)
> 
> Hopefully tomorrow the show will give us the canon explanations for all this mess. I really hope they don't disappoint us, but I'm optimistic! Karamel needs to get back together ASAP! <3
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it!! Next chapter will be up on the weekend! :D


End file.
